


Our world is different from reality

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Day 3, Death of principal character but for 5 minutes, Fledgling Raphael, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Alec, Human Raphael, I promess, M/M, No graphic death, Role Reversal, Saphaelweek2017, Simon Lewis & Magnus Bane - Freeform, Vampire Leader Simon, at first, for me it is, minor Malec, warlock magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Day 3 : Role Reversal : Leader Simon, Fledgling Raphael.Magnus is throwing a party in his private club for his boyfriend's birthday (mundane) Alec. He invites all his friends including his best friend Simon Lewis head of the New York vampire clan and commits for this special evening a bartender (mundane) named Raphael Santiago.





	Our world is different from reality

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta.  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017

Simon Lewis was a renamed vampire, appreciated and respected despite his solar personality, that one might find weird for a vampire, but it should not forget that he was a human before becoming a vampire, the personality not changing after a Transformation. He was the leader of the most important clan in the country, the New York clan. He had been transformed by an old lambda vampire in the 80 years and had happily been taken under the wing of the High warlock of Brooklyn's Magnus Bane, one of the most powerful warlocks in the world, now considered his best friend despite their very different personalities, Magnus had a personality of fire, he loved to party, he was the biggest party organizer in the world, and didn't miss a good party for anything in the world, even if his were the best, he was absolutely magnificent, an Asian man, bisexual, with clothes always very stylish and colorful, which only went to him, he wore many jewels that fit perfectly with his style, and made makeup so well that many girl was almost jealous, he drew a lot of looks. Simon on the other hand was rather shy and anxious in comparison, the party wasn't really his thing, he wasn't comfortable in the big crowds, his clothes consisted of jeans, sneakers, and superhero T-shirts he found he had a normal physical, with his pale skin, his crazy eyebrows and his disordered brown hair, in short he was banal and he didn't draw attention at all. But they had become friends, even more than that, it was a relationship almost father and son. He was extremely happy to have Magnus in his life and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Even tonight when Magnus forced him to go to a party organized by himself of course for the 22nd birthday of his boyfriend, love of his life as he said, Alec Lightwood, tall, very tall, white skin, black hair, hazel eyes, shy and introverted, he had two or three tattoos, he didn't speak much and often looked bored, but mostly he was human, but he was aware of the world of Downworlders and the nature of Magnus and Simon. He and Magnus couldn't be more different but they were in love, beautiful and perfectly well matched.

Simon was getting ready to go to Alec's birthday. It wasn't especially a dress effort, Star Wars t-shirt, dark jeans near the body, black and white converses and a black leather jacket. Magnus had privatized his own club "Pandemonium" for the evening, he had invited only their entourage, Isabelle, Jace and Max, brothers and sister of Alec, his parents not accepting his relationship with Magnus finding him too special, hadn't guests, Clary the girlfriend of Jace, some other members of the vampire clan, Lily, Stan, Elliot and Jacob in addition to himself, and other Downwolrders, Ragnor and Catarina, Magnus's best friends. Apparently he had hired a mundane bartender who was at the same Alec University, he had found him through an ad on the Billboard campus, and he told him he wanted to do a test at that evening before eventually hiring him to "Pandemonium" on Fridays and Saturdays evenings. Simon had reminded members who came with him to drink a glass of blood before leaving because they couldn't once on the spot, not to order special drinks and behave properly.

He went down to the living room to join the others and they left in the direction of the club, using their speed of vampires they arrived in just ten minutes. They returned, went directly to greet Magnus and Alec, they wished him a happy birthday, laid their gifts on the table made for and separated. The party had just started but apparently everyone was already there. Simon returned to Magnus and Alec who had been joined by Ragnor and Catarina, they went to sit on a couch and chat quietly. After five minutes Simon realized that unlike the others he had no glass in his hands. He got up and walked to the bar, he thought it would be the right opportunity to meet the bartender.

Arrived at the bar he sat down on a stool, the bartender was back, he could just see his hair from a black raven and his clothes, he was not wearing a usual bartender outfit usually consisting of a white shirt and a black blazer, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with lighter blue pattern and a dark grey blazer, this shirt was tight, this man had a sacred arm, every move these muscles contracted. The bartender finally turned around and oh ... He was breathless, he had an angel face, a bronze skin, extremely well drawn eyebrows, a small nose at the round end, a pulpy mouth and he was sure of soft lips, a small scar on his left cheek, God this man was magnificent, he promised to thank Magnus later and hoped he was going to officially hire him on weekends. He was so focused in his contemplation that he didn't hear the bartender asking him what he wanted to drink.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael was an art student, he liked painting and music very much. He was the elder of a great sibling, he had three little brothers and a little sister. They were raised for a few years by their mother only, his father being violent, his mother had put him out when he had hit his greatest son Raphael on the cheek to the point of scoring him for life by a small scar. They were a very close-knit family, they all loved each other in madness and would do anything for each other. They were a very Christian family. Since he had the legal age to work Raphael was trying to chain the small jobs, in order to be able not only to pay his education but also to help his mother who juggled with two jobs, to pay the house and to feed all the small family. His mother had told him that she didn't want him to sacrifice for them, so they agreed that Raphael would find a job only on Friday and Saturday night, so that he could blow after classes the rest of the week and rest on Sundays. Fortunately thanks to all his old little jobs he had experience in a lot of fields, so he decided to post an ad on the billboard of the university and very soon a certain Magnus Bane had contacted him. They had given themselves a meeting in a small café to discuss the conditions. Magnus had told him that he owned a club, but he wanted to test him at a party organized in honor of his boyfriend, before making his decision. Raphael accepted, Magnus gave him the address, the day, the hour and he left. This Magnus Bane was very atypical but he looked nice, correct and he hoped to convince him to hire him, despite his personality much less eccentric and quieter. He promised himself that he would make a social effort and that he would be more amiable.

Raphael prepared himself, they hadn't talked about the outfit he had to wear with Magnus, but he knew that usually the bartenders were wearing a white shirt and black waistcoat, but at the same time he said to himself that given the style of Magnus, he could a little madness, so he opted for a dark blue shirt with a little lighter motif and a grey blazer, he put on black leather trousers with two chains and black pointy painted shoes. He said good-bye to everyone, kissed them and set off in the direction of the club. Once arrived he went in and began to look for Magnus, he had arrived in advance to make a good impression but also that his boss of one evening showed him where the different drinks and all the utensils were. Magnus saw him and walked towards him, he complimented his outfit to Raphael's great relief and told him to follow him. They headed to the bar and Magnus showed him all that was necessary for Raphael to feel comfortable and close. Ten minutes later the first guests, including the king of the feast, Magnus's boyfriend, began to arrive. Magnus wished him good luck, apologized and party greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and a radiant smile. During this time the other guests had gone to put their presents on a table, and headed directly to the bar. Raphael tried to be as pleasant as possible, and made them their drink without error. For the moment it was going well for him, fortunately for him it was a private party so there were not too many people. He was cleaning glasses and was back to the seats, so he didn't notice the person who had just sat down. He finished wiping the last glasses and finally turned around. Then he saw a very handsome young man, brown hair, thick eyebrows, big chocolate eyes, a pretty mouth, he was a very beautiful man, the only person who had attracted his attention tonight, while he didn't even speak to him, then he decided to ask what he wanted to drink, but the young man didn't answer him, Raphael noticed that the boy looked at him, stared, he didn't know too much. He blushed under the intense gaze and scraped his throat to draw his attention.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon came out of his thoughts by a sound of throat-rasping. He blushed when he saw that the bartender looked at him with a little smile.

"Then what do you want to drink?" asked the bartender

"Oh uh I would love a beer please." Simon answered timidly.

"Right away." The bartender turned around to prepare his beer mug, he came back and laid the glass in front of Simon. "And there it is."

"Thank you." Simon smiled at him and took a sip. He wanted to know more about this man, at least his name, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself, fortunately for him the bartender beat and took the floor.

"So how long have you known the birthday boy?"

"Hmmm ... it's been two years since I've known Alec. I'm actually the best friend of his boyfriend, Magnus, the one who owns the club."

"Ah yes my boss one evening he's nice, I'd never thank him enough for giving me my chance even if it's only for one night."

"Yes Magnus is very nice, if he can help he will. Oh I'm sure he'll take you to his club on Friday and Saturday night, after all you seem to be doing well, in any case I am very satisfied." He winked at him.

Raphael had a little laugh. "Thank you but I have served you that a beer is not very complicated."

"Certainly but you haven't broken anything, you seem to be sociable and Magnus didn't come once to check which means he had no complaints about you."

"Oh I'm relieved then. Hm... it may sound weird and not very professional but I have the impression that one has at may about the same age and it annoys me a little bit that we get call if that is the case." He scratched his back neck, he really looked embarrassed.

"Don't be...Don't be embarrassed I think the same thing. I'm 22 years old and as long as we're there with the formalities I'm Lewis, Simon Lewis, two names, but Simon is my first name and Lewis my last name and...i will shut up." He laughed nervously but held out his hand, which Raphael took, they shook their hand. "Raphael Santiago, a first name and a last name and I am 21 years old." They laughed and Simon felt relieved.

"If I understood you correctly, you're in the same school as Alec."

"Yes but to be honest I do not know him personally I have already crossed the hallways but we don't study the same thing and we have no class together. I study art and music while studying finance. And you, what university and what is your specialty?"

Simon swallowed he had to lie and invent a story as soon as possible. "Uh...I studied accounting for a year, but I stopped because I always wanted to be a musician, in high school I had a band and I wanted to continue to follow that path so I gave up."

"Oh I find it nice to want to follow his dreams, what matter is to do what makes us happy." He smiled a sincere and sparkling smile, it was beautiful. "What instrument do you play?"

"I play guitar and I sing."

"Oh Versatile, I play piano, I love it."

"Really, I'd like to learn how to play it, maybe you could teach me a lesson." He said as he laughed, he knew it was impossible.

"It may be, I would love to, but honestly between my family, the class and possibly my future work I wouldn't really have the time...sorry." He felt embarrassed.

"Oh don't apologize I was joking, anyway for me too it would have been complicated, but maybe...we could...I don't know...exchange our phone numbers, in case..." He hoped he hadn't ruined everything, he had just met Raphael but he wanted to know him better and to see him again.

Raphael blushed, he was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Simon, he had just met him but he was intrigued, he wasn't accustomed, Raphael knew for some time, that unlike other people, he wasn't interested in this kind of thing, he never wanted a relationship with anyone. He had already found handsome boys but he had never said he wanted something more. He had discovered that he was half-romantic and asexual, he wasn't disgusted by sex but just not interested, but there with Simon he knew it was different, not for sex, but he wanted to get to know him and even see him again.

"Oh...yes, yes, okay, you're right if you ever get free it would be nice, and then you could teach me how to play guitar in exchange." They laughed and Simon nodded. They kept arguing for a while when Magnus interrupted them to tell them that Alec was going to blow his candles and open his presents. Simon finished his drink and began to join the circle around Alec, but he stopped when he realized that Raphael wasn't following him, he had recovered Simon's empty glass and began to clean it.

"You're not coming?" Asked Simon.

Raphael stopped his cleaning and replied. "Oh no I'm not here for that and since I don't know him, it would be a bad place for me to come. I don't think Magnus would agree to leave my post."

Simon turned and he screamed. "Hey Magnus." Magnus came to him. "Yes, Sheldon." Simon rolled his eyes to the wrong name. "Raphael doesn't dare come because he says he is not the one for this, but..." Magnus cut it. "What, oh Raphael, you can take a pose and come, it would make me happy, he looked at Simon with a mocking smile...and it will be especially a great pleasure to Samuel." He chuckled and left but not until Simon put a little elbow in his ribs. Raphael put away his glass now clean and joined Simon, they found themselves in the middle of the circle in front of Alec, and his cake. Everyone sang Happy birthday and Alec blew his candles, everyone applauded him and he opened his presents, in the end he kissed languidly Magnus, thanked everyone, and the feast went on. Raphael returned behind the bar to take care of the guests. An hour after Magnus announced the end of the evening. He said good-bye to everyone and headed for Raphael.

"So, Raphael, I hope you had a good night?"

"Yes thank you, the guests were very friendly."

"Yes especially Simon hm?" Magnus chuckled.

Raphael blushes. "Hm...Yes it is."

Magnus took pity on him and decided to change the subject. "Well, for tonight, I'm very happy with your work, you didn't break anything, your drinks were very good and you were very kind to everyone so if you agree, I'd like to see you again next week to get you to sign your contract, okay? "

"That's right, thank you, thank you very much, yes of course, it will help me a lot." Raphael was overjoyed, Magnus was really nice, and he had much loved his work this evening, bartender suited him well and then he had met Simon.

"Good, perfect then I'll contact you to keep you posted. I'll let you go. Good evening and next week, come home well." And he left to join her boyfriend.

Raphael spent a last rag on the bar and went outside, he was about to leave but someone called him. He turned and saw Simon with a childish pout.

"So you leave without saying good-bye, and I think you forgot something."

Raphael blushed, he had wanted to greet Simon before leaving as a thief but he had seen that he was busy chatting with his friends and he didn't want to disturb him. "Oh Sorry, it's just that I didn't want to interrupt you, and what did I forget?"

"First you are far too polite and well bred it's rare and secondly, the most important, my number."

Raphael laughed. "Thank my mother for my politeness. Yes that's right, it's very important." He took out his phone, Simon did the same, and they exchanged their number.

"So...You live far away?" Asked Simon.

"No, I just have to take the subway, the ride lasts only 10 minutes and after my mother's house is 5 minutes and you?"

"Oh I live about 30 minutes away from here with a lot of roommates, I came with them, but we're all going to go home together in my van, you want to be brought back?"

"Oh, oh no it's okay don't worry, thank you but it'll be fine."

"Okay but be careful anyway...uh...send me a text message when you get home, it'll reassure me...until soon."

"Yes no problem,thanks...yes agree...see you soon." They greeted one last time and each left on his side, which they didn't know was that a person had followed the whole scene, but not any person, Camille Belcourt member of the clan of Simon, ex girlfriend of Magnus Bane, Viper, Devious, jealous and his specialty was to break the rules of the clave. Simon was younger than her but the former head of the clan had appointed him chief and not her, and she wanted to take his place, and for that she was ready for anything. To Raphael's great misfortune, he would never go home that night and his human life would stop tonight.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael was heading towards the subway all smile, he had had a very good evening, had found a job, and had met a handsome young man whom he hoped to see again very quickly, lost in his thoughts he jostled someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He raised his head and fell nose to nose with a woman, tall, long brown hair, he didn't know why but he did not feel comfortable.

"Oh but it doesn't matter my dear, I'm Camille." The girl, so Camille smiled at him in a disturbing way, it was a false smile, almost manic, he didn't even know why she had told him her first name. All he wanted was to go home.

"Hm...I am sorry again, and I have to go…good evening." Raphael was about to leave when his feet didn't respond, and then he felt his brain fogged, as if an invisible force controlled him, he wanted to go running as fast as possible away from this woman but he couldn't, his body didn't want to moving, he was terrified, but who was that person and what did she want him to do.

"That I don't believe, you are my ticket to finally become chief and reign." She approached him, took his chin between his falsely manicured fingers, plunged his icy gaze into hims and told him. "Now you're going to come with me and you'll obey me." Raphael could only acquiesce, he was hypnotized, in his head it was more and more blurry and foggy. She walked away from him and began to walk in the direction of a little dark alley, he followed her. 5 minutes later, Camille came out of the alley, dripping blood from her satisfied smile and throat. She went quietly, leaving behind the lifeless body, for the moment, of Raphael.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon was worried, it was an hour since he left Raphael and he had still not sent him a message. The others laughed at him for worrying about a mundane that he had just met and told him that he had to forget, but he didn't know why, he had a bad feeling. Then he decided to send him a message. Ten minutes later still no answer. He warned the members of the clan that he was going to seek him out, Lily his second decided to accompany him. Then they go to "Pandemonium". When they arrived there, they followed the direction of the subway on the lookout for any suspicious noise and any odor. They advanced a little when a strong smell of blood attracted their attention. They rushed to the smell and the spectacle they discovered were too much for Simon who vomited. Raphael was lying, probably dead, two small holes adorned his jugular vein while dried blood was scattered around his mouth. Simon ran to him, he checked whether if he had a pulse or if he breathed but no, Raphael was dead, and soon he would become one of their own. They called Magnus who immediately came through a portal.

"Oh my god, poor boy, you have to bring him back to the hotel, I'll come with you." Magnus began to prepare a portal, Simon took Raphael in his arms in a married style and they crossed the gate to arrive directly in the living room at the Hotel Dumort. Simon laid Raphael on the couch while all the other members alerted by the agitation went down and formed a line in front of the couch. Everyone was saddened, it was the first time since Simon had been named clan leader that he dealt with this situation, a new young, a new vampire turned against his will. Magnus took care to check if Raphael had any injuries while Simon was cleaning the blood around his mouth and his throat. Once finished, everyone stood there waiting for Raphael to wake up. They were all afraid of his reaction, it was going to be very hard, but everyone would be there to support him. All of a sudden someone came home it was Camille, she stopped for a moment in front of the stage and laughed.

"So you found him, oops." She kept laughing.

Simon got up in a stroke and lifted her from the neck and pushed it against the wall. "You bitch, why did you do that, why him?"

"Oh but because of you, I deserve to be chief, not you, and I watched you that night, oh how cute it was. It was a perfect opportunity."

"The perfect opportunity for what, it was for nothing, you just broke the chords, you will never be a clan leader, you'll pay, if you think we'll let you out you dream, Raphael is proof of your actions and the Clave will kill you for it. But in the meantime you're going to be locked in a coffin without drinking anything, you've broken the life of an innocent man." He dropped it slightly and told the other members of the clan. "Take her here and lock her up."

Magnus said that from the next day he would go to the New York Institute to warn them of the situation, Simon thanked him. A little groan coming from the couch could be heard, Simon rushed to see Raphael open his eyes slowly. When he opened his eyes, he immediately spotted Simon who was leaning over him.

"Simon what is ... what's going on?"

Simon had tears in his eyes. He didn't know how to tell him. "Hey...Do you remember anything?"

"It's blurry, but a woman, I shoved her and after I...no know more, sorry." He got up at once. "My mother, my family I must warn them, they will be worried."

This time Simon couldn't hold his tears. "Raphael I'm sorry but you can't warn them and you won't be seeing them again for a while...I..." But Raphael cut him, he was panicked. "What, why you say that, and then where I am, tell me what happened." Raphael asked him desperately.

"It's complicated to explain." This woman you remember, she is not an ordinary woman, she is...It's a vampire, and ....I am too one and all of the people present here are apart from Magnus who is...uh, a warlock. And..." Raphael laughed, but it was not a cheerful laugh it was an almost insane laugh. "Raphael, I am not lying to you, I am sincerely sorry." Raphael immediately stopped laughing at Simon's tone, he hised his eyes and stammered. "But…I… It's impossible it doesn't exist and, why I am still alive...Oh my g...g...why I can't say g...the word, I'm...I...she has me...a vampire." Raphael went to bed and left all his emotions out, he cried.

"I am sincerely sorry Raphael, it's for this reason that you will not be unable to see your family for a certain time, it's too dangerous, you will have to learn to control yourself first, besides, you have to drink this." Simon took the glass that Stan was tending to him. "Here...it's blood but you have no choice that's all you can swallow now." But Raphael pushed the glass with his hand, he shook his head, he couldn't, there was too much of a blow. Simon was a vampire and he was one now and Magnus was, a Warl…something and he couldn't see his family anymore. "How can I tell my mother, she must know that I am at least alive...well, that I am still of this world."

"Hm...I... we're going to find a way. I think you could at least call her and tell her that tonight you're not coming home. And then we'll improvise? But please now you have to drink. Please." Simon begged him. He was disoriented but he trusted Simon so he took the drink and drank it almost from a milking, it grinned to taste and sensation. He gave Simon the empty glass, then went out on his phone and called his mother. He didn't know how he had managed to hold his tears. He hung up and collapsed on the couch. Simon asked him if he could get up to take him to his new room. Raphael stood up and followed him. Simon told him to sleep and he would explain it to him absolutely all the next day.

 

~~~~~

 

It had been three months since Raphael had been transformed, Camille had been executed by the Clave for disobeying the rules, he had managed to convince his mother of his absence, he had told her that thanks to his new work, his boss had offered him an apartment who was between the university and his place of work, fortunately thanks to the help of Simon, Magnus and the rest of the clan, he had learned to contain his hunger and so he spent seeing his family at night, who he cherished.

He had a lot of training with Simon, he was getting his butt kicked at the beginning, but as his workouts improved, Simon often ended up on the ground. He relearned to say the word God and to touch his cross, so precious to his heart. He was a very quick apprentice to Simon's greatest pleasure and pride who was very proud of his young.

Moreover at the beginning between them it had been complicated, Raphael didn't want him from what had happened to him but, discovering that Simon was a vampire was already shocking, but in addition he was angry with his own situation, he wanted to be alone , so he was distant, a little cold but at the end Simon was always there for him. When he had nightmares, Simon came to see him, took him in his arms, whispered reassuring words in his ear. When his mother and his family missed him, Simon was there too. He was there all the time and as they approached, because in the end the situation had not changed and they knew that they liked each other.

 

~~~~~

 

6 months after his transformation, he had become a strong and powerful vampire, he had even relearned to eat without being sick, so he could eat at his mother from time to time to the delight of everyone, one day Simon was even invited and say that this family loved him was an understatement, he adored him, to the great happiness of Raphael.

Simon and him had become an official couple 1 month earlier, after Raphael had completely adapted to his new life, one evening while they were forming, Simon had pushed Raphael against a wall and had kissed him, Raphael had of course answered the kiss, that's what he wanted all two since their first meeting, this famous night, after all. All the members of the clan were very happy for them when at Magnus his answer was "finally." Raphael had become very close to Magnus considering him as his best friend, he had much sympathized with Ragnor, but also with all the members of the clan especially Lily.

Since that day they lived happy days without incident, Raphael had moved to Simon's room, they were happy, and they loved each other.

 

 

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so i'm sorry for the fault, please tell me.  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017


End file.
